Truth Beneath the Rose
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: The year is 1972,3 years after The Monkees broke up, Mike is a successful business man and Micky is now a struggling musician. Mike comes across a flyer and decides to catch a show. Upon finding his friend in need he takes him in. But what is he hiding? Rated for Drugs, Sex and language. Dolenzsmith hints.


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this fic. The songs(and title) are all by Within Temptation. I just couldn't get this out of my head so please don't yell at me. I know I haven't worked on any other fics and I'm sorry but yeah.

Mike looked at the flyer he had taken from the telephone pole. It had Micky's picture yes but...he didn't look like himself. His curls were so much wilder, his high cheekbones poked out more...he looked much thinner. He had known that Micky and Davy had taken to extreme dieting to avoid the draft. It couldn't be drugs, Micky played around with some LSD and pot...but nothing serious. Pot made you hungrier didn't it? And LSD just made you see colors and freak you out. Mike shuddered at his memory of his one trippy night. Micky had of course talked him into it. He had seen different stories in the paper about his friends. Davy it seemed had, had the best luck(besides himself of course). Peter was struggling with his own demons while trying to make it big with his own band, typical hippie. Mike had just read, maybe a few months ago?, that Micky and his wife had gotten a divorce. It must have hit Micky pretty hard but he wasn't sure. He hadn't really had a chance to catch up with any of the guys since he left. He had his own business and was producing and recording his own records now. He performed his own music, no more silly bubblegum pop they'd been forced to perform.

Mike looked back down at the flyer. Micky was playing at a small pub that he knew hippies frequented. Could Micky be turning into one of them? He had known Sammy didn't like Micky smoking pot and going to the never ending parties that frequented Laurel Canyon, they had a daughter! Guess Sammy couldn't keep up with Micky's wild side. This made Mike smile a bit. It hadn't been a huge fling, but him and Micky would get together every once in a while for some fun. Micky was a perfect submissive for Mike's power hungry personality. He frowned. Did he really just think that?

Ah well. He was gonna make a surprise visit to Micky today to hear him perform. He wondered if he still sounded as good as he had a few years ago.

Micky sat in his dressing room wearing a green tunic and a pair of cream colored pants. He took a swig of wine from the bottle he was nursing. He couldn't get drunk yet...not till after the show. Not that anyone would care. The only kind of people here were the hippies who liked to smoke pot, drop acid and have sex. Of course...hippie music was what he did best he supposed. He'd join in on an orgy a few times but he was tired of it. He felt more like the hippie movement had become an easy way for people to have sex now. Why was he still doing this? He took another drink and put his head in his hands. Why had Sammy left him? Oh yeah, because she had caught him in the basement behind his drumset having sex with a fan...although...he had felt she was beginning to withdrawal away from him after he had come home drunk out of his mind from his friend Harry's party. He had woken up Ami from her sleep and then him and Sammy had a huge argument. Then he got caught with the fan. Ah well. It was over now wasn't it? He had his fair share of girls throwing themselves at him and every once in a while he'd take the offer. He was tired of it though. He missed how his life used to be. He missed his friends. He sighed and grabbed his head piece and ran his fingers over the crescent moons that adorned it. He sat their for a few moments before sliding it over his head. He had another swig of wine before being announced onto the stage. He heard the clapping of his 'fans' and sat at his stool, grabbing his guitar. He started to sing.

Meanwhile, Mike entered the small club, wearing some sunglasses, and a fedora. He kept his head down and just sat down. He ordered a drink and looked at Micky. He sucked in his breath a bit when he saw him. He listened to Micky's vocals...the lyrics. They just...were so Micky. He was singing about fairytales...elves, faeries,kings and queens...he had always had such a fascination with them. This made him smile. Maybe Micky hadn't really changed a whole lot.

Thirty minutes into the set Micky took a drink of water before moving to sit at a harp. He gulped, this was a new song he had written.

"This...this song...is very special. It has very deep meaning to it." Micky whispered softly into the mic. "I've been practicing very hard to learn it...I...I hope you all like it. It will be my last song tonight."

This made Mike sad. He didn't want Micky to stop singing. He noticed the stage dim around the piano that sat on stage. Someone sat down and began to play.

After a few moments, Micky began to pluck at the harp.

"_Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?"_

Mike's eyes widened slightly. This song was beautiful. Micky's voice was still so beautiful.

"_Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
__Oh where is it going  
What is the way?_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began."_

Micky repeated a few verses before the song ended. He looked at the audience and saw some tears in a few peoples eyes. Typical hippies. "Thank you." He whispered before hurrying backstage. He sat down and took the head piece off. He tossed it to the ground, sending beads and little moons everywhere as it broke. He grabbed the bottle of wine and finished it. He set it on the table and teared up a bit.

Mike watched as Micky disappeared behind the curtain. He snuck around backstage and found Micky's door. He heard the sobbing and quietly opened the door. He coughed a bit. Micky's head snapped up and he glared at the man in his doorway. "What do you want? I'm not seeing anyone!" He said.

"Mick..."

His eyes widened. "M-Michael? Is that...you?"

Mike took off the sunglasses and hat. "Yeah Mick. Its me." Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as Micky threw himself at Mike. He sobbed harder. "Michael it is you! How did you find me?!"

"Well...I saw flyers for your show Micky...I ah..I heard you were struggling a bit with a few things..." Mike said.

Micky looked down. "Oh...yeah...A little." He mumbled and grabbed his arm. "Sammy and I got divorced...I'm kinda hurting for money right now so..."

"Well...why don't you let me help you a bit?" Mike asked.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that Mike...you've got your own thing going for you..."

"Micky you're a real good friend of mine. Where are you staying?"

Micky felt himself heat up. "I...wherever I can get a hotel for a night or two." He said a little quietly.

Mike looked at him sympathetically. "Well...why don't we go gather your stuff and you can stay with me for a little while. I got my own record company Micky. I could easily sign you if you wanted."

"You would do that for me?" Micky squeaked a little. He blushed.

"Of course. Come on Mick lets go. Where is your hotel?" Mike asked.

"Well...I just checked out today...my stuff...is right here." he grabbed his back pack of stuff and his guitar.

"Well lets go drop that off at my place and then get you some new clothes or somethin'. The ones you're wearing look pretty patchy."

Micky blushed again. He only had a few outfits since Sammy through him out. He hadn't been able to take much. He tossed his pack over his shoulder and followed Mike to his car, a bit eagerly. He couldn't wait to catch up with his old friend.


End file.
